fortitudefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 8
| season = 1 | number = 8 | airdate = 19 March 2015 | writer = Simon Donald and Stephen Brady | director = Nick Hurran | previous = Season 1 Episode 7 | next = Season 1 Episode 9 }} is the eighth episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the eighth episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 19 March 2015. Synopsis Blood is smeared across the wall of the house where Shirley Allerdyce and Markus Husekleppe live. Shirley walks out into the snow, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. Governor Hildur Odegard is talking to investors on the mainland when Sheriff Dan Anderssen calls her, telling her that Doctor Margaret Allerdyce has been attacked and Shirley is missing. Hildur says she'll return to Fortitude by that night, and tells him to ensure he behaves himself. Petra Bergen has an anxiety attack as she looks at Allerdyce. Ingrid Witry arrives at the scene, and Anderssen tells her to make sure Allerdyce can breathe. On the glacier, Carrie Morgan convinces her father to return to Fortitude. As he stands up, he collapses. At the hotel, Detective Eugene Morton tells Henry Tyson he spoke to Yuri Lubimov, who believes the Fortitude police are covering up the murder of Billy Pettigrew. Henry tells him Yuri wasn't there, and Morton asks him who was. He tells Henry he's tired of his investigation being impeded. Henry sarcastically claims Pettigrew was killed by an unwashed thug. Ingrid rushes in and tells Morton that Allerdyce was attacked. Hildur tells a woman to call someone, saying it is an emergency. She says Hildur must feel isolated in Fortitude. Hildur tells her it isn't places that make you feel isolated. She calls in a favor to make sure she can get home as quickly as possible. Morton walks into the station. Anderssen tells him he needs to take a statement from Markus, who found Allerdyce. Morton notes that Markus is Liam Sutter's teacher. Sheriff Anderssen and Detective Morton ask Markus Husekleppe about his whereabouts the night before. He says he left the party at 2:00 AM, after collecting some records the DJ borrowed from him. He claims he went home, fed his dog, Pierre, and went to bed. When asked about his relationship with Doctor Allerdyce, he claims they got along well. Morton and Anderssen don't believe him. Ingrid Witry and Petra Bergen enter the grocery store where Shirley Allerdyce works, and notice it's been ransacked. They find Shirley lying on the floor, covered in blood. Petra begins hyperventilating. As they check for a pulse, they notice Carrie Morgan standing in the corner. Ronnie Morgan wakes up in the snow to find Carrie missing. He sets off to find her. Sheriff Anderssen tells Detective Morton and Eric Odegard that Carrie followed the police into the store. He says she left her father on the glacier, and that Ronnie Morgan is ill. He tells them he sent Petra and Ingrid to find them. He says Petra's having a hard time. Anderssen remarks that they have no one to perform an autopsy on Shirley. Morton tells him Shirley died from a heart attack, and was clearly the person who attacked Doctor Allerdyce. Eric says no one will believe Shirley tried to kill her mother. Anderssen says they need to speak to Markus Husekleppe again, and Morton tells them he doesn't believe Markus got along with Allerdyce. Anderssen agrees. Anderssen leaves to check on Carrie. Markus sits in the cell. Frank Sutter tells Jules that the attack on Allerdyce means Liam is innocent. Jules says he's just trying to make himself feel better about leaving Liam alone. At the hotel, Carrie is playing hangman with Elena Ledesma. Anderssen walks in and tells them they haven't found Ronnie yet. He suggests a letter, and says he's good at reading people. He tells Elena he could use a coffee. Elena Ledesma tells Sheriff Anderssen that Shirley Allerdyce wasn't capable of violence. He tells her Shirley was found covered in Doctor Allerdyce's blood. He asks how Carrie Morgan is. Elena says she's coping. Anderssen tells her to take care of Carrie until they find Ronnie Morgan. As he leaves, Elena says there's something terrible happening to Fortitude, and Shirley was a victim. Outside, a group of people, including the Donnelly family, crowd Anderssen, asking about the attack. Ciaran Donnelly tells him that he thinks the Russian miners committed the attack, and suggests Anderssen interrogate them. He says if the police don't, they will. Elena sits on the hotel stairs and cries. On the mainland, Governor Odegard asks a man to send help to Fortitude. He says he'll think about it, and she realizes he has no intention of doing anything to assist them. She leaves, disgusted with him. Frank Sutter sneaks into Markus Husekleppe's house through a window. Pierre begins barking at him. Governor Odegard calls her husband and asks if Doctor Allerdyce is still alive. She tells him she's returning to Fortitude. He mentions that she's scared of flying, and suggests she wait. Hildur says she's no longer scared of anything. As he stumbles toward Fortitude, Ronnie Morgan starts talking to himself. He says he's been poisoned. As Hildur's cab drives toward an airfield, Eric texts her to say he's there for her. Hildur texts back and says she's leaving him. As Elena Ledesma and Carrie Morgan are walking, they see a group of people harassing one of the Russian miners, led by Ciaran Donnelly. Elena intervenes, and asks Carrie for the names of the men. The Russian leaves, and Ciaran insults Elena. Carrie tells her no one likes Ciaran. Carrie asks to go home, and suggests that Elena stay there with her until Ronnie returns. Frank brings a stack of pictures he found in Markus' house to the police. The majority of the pictures are of Shirley Allerdyce eating. Detective Morton says Markus is a feeder, and Sheriff Anderssen asks Frank where he got the pictures. He admits he broke into the house, and demands to be present when they question Markus. Anderssen tells Frank he is out of control, and orders him to join the search for Ronnie. Frank insists that Markus is guilty. Sheriff Anderssen and Detective Morton show Markus Husekleppe several pictures of him holding animal guts as a child. He tells them the pictures are from a hunting trip, and refuses to answer any more questions without a lawyer. Morton says he thinks Markus had an interesting relationship with his mother, and shows him several pictures of her. She is severely overweight. They tell Markus that Shirley Allerdyce is dead. Shocked, Markus said he loved her. Morton tells him he was feeding her to death. Markus says he knows they're trying to get him to react so they can pin the deaths on him. He says he just feels like laughing. As Tavrani works on the tupilaq, Henry Tyson tells him about an encounter he had with an American pilot as a child. He says he and several other children mocked the man, who told them he was about to fly his last mission without emotion. He says he wishes he could be like him. Tavrani asks him if he believes in the tupilaq. Henry says that it doesn't matter, and that people need legends. Anderssen asks Morton what he thinks of Markus. Morton says they have nothing that proves Markus was involved, and says he doesn't think he was. Looking for Carrie, Ronnie Morgan stumbles into his house, where the projector is showing a video of his wife. He hears someone come into the room behind him. Thinking it's Carrie, he tells her the woman in the film is her mother. He turns around, and the person hits him over the head. As the citizens of Fortitude gather for a meeting, Frank Sutter sees Markus Husekleppe walking past. Sheriff Anderssen tries to reassure the people, and tells them Shirley Allerdyce died of natural causes, but they won't listen. Henry Tyson points out that animals nearby are acting strange, and accuses Governor Odegard of putting her hotel before the citizens, arousing Eric's ire. A gunshot rings out, and they realize a man accidentally shot himself in the foot. As the man leaves, Frank demands to know why the police released Markus. He accuses him of manipulating Shirley and Liam. Julia Sutter tells Anderssen they need answers. As the people become increasingly upset, Hildur walks in. Everyone falls silent. Hildur tells them she just visited Doctor Allerdyce, and requests a moment of silence for her. She tells everyone they need to work together. Celia Donnelly says they help from the mainland. Hildur tells them they will have help from the mainland. Elena Ledesma and Carrie Morgan walk to Carrie's house. They use the spare key to enter. They notice the projector is on, and Elena goes to turn it off. When she does, the power goes out, scaring Carrie. Elena asks where the fuse box is. Carrie grabs a flashlight, and the two head down the hall. As people leave the meeting, Detective Morton tells Anderssen that he and Hildur handled it well. He tells Anderssen that he still suspects him of killing Billy Pettigrew. Anderssen tells him to ask him whatever he wants, and Morton says he will. He fingers the bullet that killed Pettigrew as Anderssen leaves. On his way home, Anderssen stops by to visit Carrie and Elena. Elena tells him that Carrie is asleep. Anderssen says he just wanted to check on them. Elena says they're doing well, and that Carrie said she is like a big sister to her. Anderssen says he hasn't handled things between them well. Suddenly, Carrie screams. She says that she saw her father inside the house. Elena tells her it was just a dream. Anderssen says he'll call Elena in the morning. As Markus looks over pictures of Shirley, Pierre starts barking. Markus sees a man wearing a motorcycle helmet, holding a bat. As the man comes toward him, Markus backs away and grabs a knife. He attacks him as he tries to run. Elena sings to Carrie in Spanish. She hears a floorboard creak nearby. Markus comes to and finds himself tied up. Frank stands over him and says he's going to teach him a lesson. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!